The present patent application relates to a method and a sensor system for measuring the concentration of at least one gas from a gas sample.
Sensor systems for the detection of gases from a gas sample are already known in multifarious configurations. The accuracy of the concentration measurement of a gas in many sensors depends highly on the reactivity of the gas to be detected.
Furthermore, the determination of the concentration of a gas is influenced by the presence of other gases. A sensor signal originating from an individual gas can be lost in the noise of the sensor signals from competing gases, i.e. the sensor signal from the gas to be detected is hidden or is overlain by the sensor signals from the competing gases. Metal oxide sensors, for example for individual gases in specific temperature ranges, exhibit high signal strengths but, in the case of gas samples from a plurality of gases, exhibit superimposition of the signals. In this way, the selectivity of known sensor devices having such sensors is restricted.